Melted Mosaic
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Written for the "10 drabbles, 10 topics challenge" on HPCF. Complete! Includes Dramione, Sirius/Hermione, Draco angst, Romione fluff, and more.
1. Losing it

**Disclaimer: Nothing in this is mine; it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: This is for the "10 drabbles, 10 topics" challenge on HPCF.**

**Prompt: Character exploration – Andromeda Black**

**Word Count: 228**

Andromeda Tonks lost everything.

When she was widowed, she was convinced she was going to lose it. The man that had been her rock through all of her familial struggles was no longer there. They had been through hell and back. They had both sacrificed so much simply to be together.

Her daughter was grown up, married, with a baby, and she was completely ostracized from all of her family. How could she possibly handle being alone with all of her memories?

The night the war ended was worth celebrating in most Wizarding households. But Andromeda was woken early in the morning by none other than the new Minister for Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who carried a baby wrapped in blankets and news she couldn't bear to hear.

A mother's absolute worst nightmare is to lose her child. She fell to the floor in hysterics and it took her quite a while to be quieted down enough just to hear the news of her son-in-law's death as well.

When the Minister informed her of her the fate of the werewolf Lupin, Andromeda's immediate reaction, after a pang of remorse for treating her daughter's husband's death like surplus news, was to look at the baby in the Minister's arms.

Andromeda Tonks lost her entire world. But she was also given a new purpose. It was what kept her sane.


	2. Bad Boy

**Prompt: Het pairing. A friend of mine challenged me to write Sirius/Hermione. Oh, lord.**

**Word Count: 211**

They say girls are always into the bad boy type. Hermione Granger never really agreed with this philosophy – why would a girl be interested in somebody stereotypically dangerous, heavily tattooed, full of bad pick-up lines and a cluttered history with women?

And as you can imagine the story is going, she held onto her argument fervently until she spent one summer at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and fell for Sirius Black. Hard.

"This is wrong." She had her arms full of Sirius, clearly resident bad boy, and they were behind the kitchen door in the middle of the night. The rest of the house was quiet, even Kreacher's constant muttering somewhere they couldn't hear. Said bad boy was kissing her neck rather sensually and didn't even bother pulling away to respond, simply talking against her neck instead.

"Sure."

She gasped as he bit down gently on the junction of her neck and shoulder. "What if the others hear?"

"They won't."

_Always so sure of himself_. "But what if they do?"

He finally pulled away from her new mark in order to look her in the eyes, grinning. "That's just the fun of taking risks, isn't it, love?" And he kissed her soundly.


	3. Two Worlds

**Prompt: Slash pairing. I picked Albus/Gellert. I had issues keeping this under 300 words!**

**Word count: 299**

It was common knowledge in Godric's Hollow that Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald were inseparable. The residents were glad Albus got himself a friend, and the sweetest boy, too! The two of them spent day after day sitting in the shadows of trees, pouring over books studiously and laughing about silly teenage things. _What sweet boys_.

Ah, but if only the residents knew what those books were about. If only they knew what they were laughing about. If only they knew what those two "sweet boys" carried on with at nighttime.

You see, Albus and Gellert had two worlds. The sun represented one, the moon the other. When the sun was up, the two boys would grab their books and take their places under the trees, scheming and plotting. They were reading about how to track down the legendary Deathly Hallows. They were laughing delightedly about the very thought of the two of them ruling over a whole country – no, world – full of Muggles. They were soon to be the two most powerful men in history.

That was daytime.

When the sun set and the moon rose, stars glittering the sky, Albus would lie in wait. It would never take long – soon enough, there would be a tap on his window. There would be a golden-haired boy on a broomstick hovering right outside, grinning mischievously. Albus would let Gellert in, and they would waste no time before shedding clothing and inhibitions, losing themselves in something that had nothing to do with revolution or power.

These two worlds kept themselves very separate. But just as the light from the moon really came from the sun somewhere behind it, the boys could never really be fully immersed in one world without thinking about the other to some degree.


	4. Wrackspurts Made Me Do It

**Prompt: Femmeslash – Hannah/Luna.**

**Word Count: 297**

It was Luna's absolute favorite time – a Dumbledore's Army meeting. Even the thought of Nargles couldn't bother her when she was practicing spells with her friends! This particular meeting, they were perfecting stunning spells, and Luna was paired with Hannah Abbott, who seemed to be having a kind of meltdown. Luckily, Harry was on the other side of the room, helping Hannah's friend Ernie.

"I can't _do _this!" Hannah cried out, frustrated. It might have drawn attention if all the other members of the DA weren't busy yelling spells and exclamations of excitement at having done it right.

"Of course you can," Luna said. "Anyone can. It's very easy."

Luna happened to have gotten the hang of the spell very quickly. The older girl seemed wary of continuing, so Luna continued, "Just say it with a little more force. Like you're being chased by Wrackspurts. I know you can do this, Hannah."

Hannah just stared at her a moment, and Luna could see the confidence growing in her eyes. She raised her wand and made the small swinging motion along with a very forceful "_Stupefy!"_ Luna could suddenly be found unconscious on the ground.

Elated but feeling guilty, Hannah walked to Luna and muttered "_Rennervate._" When Luna came to, she said dreamily, "Told you."

When the meeting was over and Luna was departing the Room of Requirement, Hannah quickly caught up to her.

"Hey, Luna." Luna turned to her. "I just wanted to...thank you. For putting up with me today." Luna found that Hannah was blushing rather furiously. Even more surprising, Luna thought she looked rather pretty like that.

No one else was looking. Figuring she could blame it on the Wrackspurts, Luna mumbled a quick "you're welcome" and then quickly pressed her lips to Hannah's.


	5. Oxy Moron

**Prompt: "about a serious topic." I chose self-harm.**

**Word count: 246**

The Room of Requirement serves Draco Malfoy in two very important ways. Both are equally dark, equally clandestine. The two reasons create one big oxy moron.

Draco has the _privilege_ of being given a task of the utmost importance by the Dark Lord. He is to kill Albus Dumbledore. What an honor! Draco uses the Room of Requirement to fix one of the two Vanishing Cabinets. When the day comes, he'll be able to let his fellow Death Eaters into the school so they can watch him do the job he was set to do.

But the honor of this job isn't an honor at all. It is a horror. He is to either kill Dumbledore or be killed himself, along with his parents. The reality of this horror never escapes him.

He pushes his friends away, denies his mother's affections, skips his classes, and overall, loses himself completely.

Draco uses the Room of Requirement to cope with the miserty being himself entails. There is a full size mirror opposite the Cabinet. He pulls up the sleeves of his robes and draws his wand, looking steadily at the reflection of his arm in the mirror. He puts his wand to his skin and pulls ever so slowly, muttering an incantation under his breath, and hisses as the skin is torn open and begins to bleed.

Knowing that he has blood reminds him that he is still there, human. He is alive, as dead as he feels.


	6. Midnight Snack

**A/N: This is dedicated to a friend of mine, TwistedLittleAngel, who gave me the Lucius/Harry idea. Who woulda thought? This didn't turn out quite the way I expected it, but I didn't want to change this to an M rating, so here it is...**

**Prompt: setting – Malfoy Manor**

**Word count: 296**

Harry couldn't tell you why, but for some reason, every time he went over to Draco's home, there was always some strange interaction with Lucius Malfoy.

It was a little hard to explain. There were lots of glances – okay, _stares_ – involved, and not-so-fatherly pats on the lower –_ lower_ – back, and dilated pupils, and whispered innuendos in Harry's ear, and it wasn't like Harry had a father to compare this behavior to but it sure didn't seem very appropriate...

Harry had been to the Manor often enough to anticipate these experiences. So when he went to the Manor one day, he figured he knew what to expect.

When Draco fell asleep that night, Harry snuck to the kitchen of the Manor, inclined to have their new house-elf whip him up a small midnight snack.

Instead of finding the Malfoy house-elf, however, Harry found Lucius Malfoy sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, reading from a stack of newspapers politely stacked in the middle of the table.

When Lucius looked up, Harry muttered a hello, and he replied, "hello, Harry," and went back to his newspaper.

No house-elf in sight, Harry opened the pantry, searching for something palatable when he felt a swooshing of air against him and hot breath on his ear.

"What are you looking for, Harry?" Harry immediately shivered, turning around to find Lucius staring at him with a small smirk. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Harry spluttered, "Um – I was – and the house-elf -"

Lucius responded by pinning him against the pantry, murmuring into his ear, "you should know I don't do this to all of my son's school friends," and then pressing his lips to Harry's furiously.

Harry supposed that, appropriate or not, he had a whole new reason to come to the Manor.


	7. Weddings and Quidditch

**Prompt: genre. I picked humor, even though this is more of a humor/friendship/romance mix.**

**Word count: 255**

"Mate," Ron flopped down on Harry's couch, clutching a bottle of Firewhiskey, "she won't stop talking about wedding stuff! Why did I ever do this?"

Harry smirked at Ron's antics. Ron had only proposed to Hermione two-odd weeks ago, and already he was over at Harry's house complaining about it.

"She went to a couple Muggle weddings when she lived with her parents," Ron continued. "So she wants all this Muggle stuff at our wedding. And she absolutely _loved_," here he took on a very high-pitched Hermione-esque voice, "Bill and Fleur's ceremony, and that's the only magical ceremony she's been to besides yours and Ginny's. She won't go ten minutes without mentioning weddings, and I'm already bloody tired of it."

Harry realized how fortunate he was to have Ginny, who did none of that after he proposed to her. She did all of her planning with her mother, asking only every now and then for his opinion.

"What should I do?" Ron asked.

Harry thought about it a moment. "Start talking about Quidditch. All the time."

Ron considered this. "How will that get her to stop talking about wedding stuff?"

"Well, it'll annoy the shite out of her, for sure."

xXx

"Will you stop talking about Quidditch already!"

"Wait, Hermione, listen! Actually, I think we should have a huge edible Quaffle at the top of our cake, you know? And a bunch snitches flying around during the whole ceremony. And I think the whole venue should be orange, for the Chudley Cannons, of course. And..."


	8. Ambiguity

**Prompt: One word of dialogue - "please."**

**Word Count: 188**

His breath is hot against her skin. She shifts, arching awkwardly into his touch. It is painfully obvious they've never done this with each other; they don't quite know the other's rhythms yet, or the texture of their skin, or their biggest weak spots. It's a clear reflection of how little they know of each other in any sense.

This is something initiated and propelled by hormonal needs, and they both know that. But Draco would be lying if he said he hadn't always found Hermione's brains sexy; Hermione would be lying if she said she hadn't always been attracted to Draco's overwhelming confidence.

So, hormone-driven as it may be, their little tryst outside the Potions classroom right now was indeed what they had wanted for a while.

Finally abandoning all pretenses of patience, Hermione grabs Draco's immobile arms and wraps them around her waist, causing him to pull away from her jawline and look her in the eyes.

"Please," she whispers, not-so-subtly looking down at his lips. It takes him a whole second to understand, and he complies, pressing his lips against hers for the first time.


	9. Just Between Sisters

**Prompt: an event. I chose the Yule Ball.**

**Word count: 275**

"You'll never guess what happened."

"You got asked to the Yule Ball?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes – you should see your face. You're blushing like crazy. Who's the fellow?"

"You'll _really_ never guess that."

A pause. "Nope. Who is it?"

"Harry."

An incredulous look. "Harry _Potter_?"

"Are there any other Harry's at Hogwarts?"

"It's possible. It isn't an uncommon name, and this is a relatively large school."

"Yes, Harry Potter."

"The Triwizard Champion."

"Yup."

A hug between sisters. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, but I have a feeling it'll be awkward."

"So you'll just have to show him the ropes then, won't you, Parvati?"

"Everyone knows he fancies Cho Chang."

"True. But I believe it'll be fine."

"Um. There's one other thing I needed to ask you about. I mean, I promised Harry I'd talk to you about it." A somewhat shaky, guilty-looking smile.

"Oh, no. What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing! It's just...you know Ron Weasley?"

"Yeah...?"

"He doesn't have a date either."

"And?"

"Harry wondered if I knew anyone who could go with him, and I said I'd talk to you about it."

"Why did you do _that_?"

"Well, it's not like you have a date either!"

"And if I say no?"

Idle thumb twiddling. "Nothing, I guess." Standing up. "But it means you have to find a date in the next week or be shown up by your twin sister, remembering how limited your choices are."

"Clearly the choices weren't so limited; Harry Potter _just_ asked you!" Arms folding. A moment's consideration. "Fine. I'll go with Ron Weasley."

A hard look's softening. Another embrace. "Thank you, Padma."

"Yeah, yeah."


	10. Breathing

**A/N: This is really dark. Also, the girl described in this story is kind of a nameless, faceless witch – not actually based on anyone in the books.**

**Prompt: about a creature – Dementors.**

**Word Count: 284**

She was of the firm belief that if you really, _really_ wanted something, you would find a way to get it, no matter what.

Ever since that night, she was trapped in her own brain. She couldn't talk to anybody about what happened, because every time she thought about it, her head swelled and her throat closed and she thought for one blissful moment that everything was going to end. Alas.

She was pushing away anyone who cared about her. She was losing touch with everything she used to use as catharsis. She was losing herself in her memories.

And what she really, _really_ wanted? She wanted to live without the memories, without feeling guilty about pushing her loved ones away, without the sadness and the utter misery she felt at every moment.

She no longer cared who would miss her when she decided to feed herself to Dementors. Any other person would think she was bloody insane, but this was the most somber she'd ever been.

The creatures lingered outside the prison Azkaban, and she figured standing near was enough – with all the misery and turmoil she harbored, it surely wouldn't take long at all to attract at least one of them.

Indeed, she was correct. It took only several minutes for one Dementor to come over to her. She closed her eyes, feeling a whoosh of cold air. She'd always heard there was supposed to be some hopeless feeling that came along with its appearance. Was she really already so hopeless that she couldn't go any lower?

It was her last thought before she felt the Dementor grab her chin, lock itself on her jaw, and suck everything away, leaving only breath.

**A/N: Thus concludes my "10 drabbles, 10 topics" challenge entry! I hope you found it enjoyable. And please, please leave a review! Because a lot of this was experimentation, I want to know what I need to improve on and what worked. Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
